Personal and professional lives
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Roman starts to worry that others are catching on to his personal relationship with Dean and Seth so he decides to do what's best for him and his wrestling career. In doing so he ends up hurting Seth and pissing off Dean which he never wanted. M for language M/M/M pairing
1. Chapter 1: The break up

**A/N**

**Things you should know; wrestling is considered real but the shields storyline is much different. Roman is very close to Randy and they've been friends for years. Only Seth and Dean's family knows about them being gay and about their relationship. Roman has only came out to Randy but in order to better his image and squash the gay rumors he starts dating one of the divas which doesn't sit well with Dean or Seth.**

**OooOooO**

**Chapter 1: The break up**

Seth was searching the halls for his partner and lover Roman who up and left the locker room without a word. Dean said to let it go but Seth couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Suddenly he heard Roman's voice and turned the corner to see Roman pressed up against a diva by the wall. One of Roman's hands rested on her hips while the other on was bedside her head. He watched as Roman whispered things in her ear, making her blush and laugh. Tears started to form in his eyes as he watched her throw her arms around the big samoan and pull him closer. Romans arms went around her waist as he pressed his lips to her. Seth looked away and silently made his way back to the locker room. When he pushed the door open Dean was zipping up his bag, already changed out of his wrestling gear. He went over to his bag, ignoring Dean who called his name.

Dean quickly saw that Seth was upset because his eyes were red and puffy. "Seth?" When Seth didn't answer him he reached over and took the bag, causing Seth to look at him. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

Seth looked away from him and grabbed his bag back. "Nothing." But he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

"Come on Seth don't be like that." Dean replies taking Seth's hand. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Seth sighed and was about to started talking but the door opened and in walked Roman with the biggest smile on his face. Seth's eyes darkened and he snatched up his bag before pushing past Roman to get out into the halls.

Roman called for the smaller male but got no reply so he turned back to Dean who only shrugged. "Did I miss something, what's going on with him?" He walked farther inside and closed the door to their private locker room.

"You got me." Dean picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"You go ahead I'm going to catch a ride with some of the guys." Roman gives Dean a quick kiss before heading back out. "I'll see you at the hotel!" He yelled on his way out.

Later when Dean got to the hotel he found Seth sitting on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest. His arms wrapped around his legs and his head rested on them. "Seth?" He dropped his bags and walked over to the bed. Once again he could see his partner crying. "Seth what is it?" He moved to sit next to him.

After a minute Seth looks over at Dean and wipes his face. "Do yo think Roman is happy with us?"

Dean frowned. "Why do you ask that?"

Seth looked away from Dean. "Back at the arena when I went looking for Rome, I saw him with Kelly. He was pressed against her and letting her touch all over his arms. Then Roman smiles and kisses her, on the lips." He looks back at Dean, tears forming in his eyes again. "He doesn't love us anymore."

Dean was about to respond but the door open and Roman came in. He barely had time to react before Seth jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He got to his feet and looked over at Roman. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Roman asked removing his bags.

"Like what you were doing with your hands all over Kelly." Dean growled. "What the fuck Roman, I thought it was just suppose to be the three of us?"

"It is the three of us." Roman says stepping closer to Dean. "That thing with Kelly is nothing, it's just for show."

"Just for show?" Dean says.

Roman sighed. "For the past few weeks I've been hearing other superstars talking about us and how we act around each other, always touchy feely."

"So now you don't want people to know that you're gay!" Dean yelled. "Is that why you had your tongue down her throat!"

"It was just a kiss Dean and how did you even find out?" Roman asked.

"Seth saw you and that's why he's acting the way he is." Dean walked pass Roman but stopped when Roman grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You don't get it, if people find out about us we'll be dropped right there and I've worked my ass off to get to this point in my career. I'm finally getting my title push and this would ruin it." Roman says. "I love you and I love Seth but can we just dial it down for a while?"

Dean nodded. "I tell you what, how about we dial it all the way down?"

Roman sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Well I did, why the fuck are you so afraid of people finding about us? It's our lives and what we do is none of their fucking business!"

"This is my career were talking about Dean and I can't just throw that away." Roman says.

"That's all you talk about is your career Roman and I'm sick of it." Dean yelled.

"Awe come on." Roman says backing away. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"There is no way in hell that I would walk away from you and Seth. Not after everything we've been through together and you're just throwing it all away for a fucking title shot!" They stared at eachother a few seconds before the bathroom door opened and Seth quickly made for the exit. "Screw you Roman." He says heading for the door. "I want you gone before I get back." He left the room and went after his distressed lover.

Roman watched the door as it swung back and forth before moving to the bed. He sat on the edge and buried his face in his hands.

**OooOooO**

Dean saw Seth from down the hall just as he went into the stairwell. He quickly ran down the hall and goes inside. He could hear Seth running up the stairs. "Seth stop!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the walls. Seth stopped as he made his way up a few floors. Seth was sitting on the steps watching him, his eyes puffy and red. He goes over and sits next to him. "Seth-"

"How could he do this to us Dean?" Seth choked out.

Dean wrapped his earn around Seth's shoulder and pulled him close. "I don't know but it's going to be alright." He kissed his head. "We'll figure this out together."

**OooOooO**

Randy was about to jump into the showers when there was a knock on the door. He sets his stuff down and goes to answer it, frowning when he sees Roman with bags. One look at Roman's red eyes and he knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Is it alright if I room with you from now on?" Asked Roman.

"Yeah come on in." Roman slips past Randy and sits on the spare bed while Randy leans against the wall in front of him. "So what's going on with you?"

Roman sighed. "The shield is over."

"You mean personally or professional."

Roman looked down at his hands. "Both."

**OooOooO**

Dean was running his fingers through Seth's hair when he noticed that the two toned man was asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder. He gently shook him awake. "Hey, come on let's get back to our room." He got up and took Seth's hand, leading them out of the stairwell and back into the hallway. The halls were empty but he didn't care, all he was focused on was Seth. When they finally got back to their room it was dark and quiet.

Seth noticed first that Roman's things were gone and he pressed closer to Dean. "He really left." He whispered.

"Yeah." Dean simply says. "Come on we should get some sleep because we have to leave early tomorrow." The two of them stripped down and got under the covers. He wrapped his arm around Seth who laid his head on his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

"Dean?" Seth says looking up. "You're not going to leave me too, are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Replied Dean. "No matter what happens I'll never leave you, I promise." A few seconds passed before he heard Seth speak again.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Seth whispered.

"I don't know Seth." Dean says. "Get some sleep okay." A few more minutes passed before he heard Seth softly snoring. It was then that he realized that he was crying. Reaching up he wiped his face before burying his face in Seth's hair, falling asleep moments later.

**OooOooO**

Roman laid awake in Randy's spare bed. He always thought it was strange that Randy always asked for a room with two beds when he would be the only one there. Arms resting behind his head he closed his eyes as his mind drifted to Seth and Dean. He couldn't believe that it was really over between the three of them.

**OooOooO**


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**A/N Again I know none of this happened in real life but I just wanted to make up my own wwe storyline and I hope you guys like it. I've kind of had writers block for ages so that's why it took me so long to update this story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :-)**

**OooOooO**

**Chapter 2: The aftermath**

It's been a few weeks since the split up of the shiled both personal and professional happened. Dispite Roman not being there Seth and Dean stayed together and they did little to nothing to hide their relationship. Pretty soon everyone in the locker room knew avout thier relationship but decided to keep it to themselves, especially when it came to the press. Seth and Dean were tag team partners now and Roman was fighting for a spot in the championship match that was happening in two weeks. In the ring Roman couldn't be happier because he was finally getting his shot but when the camera's were off he was alone. Sure he had hos friend Randy but he missed Dean and Seth. Sometimes he even wondered if they missed or even thought about him.

**Tuesday night after the taping of smackdown**

Seth and Dean were making their way back to their private locker room they shared. Seth Noticed others watching them and it made him uncomfortable but Dean didnt seem to be en bothered by any of it. It's likehe cared nothing about others were en saying about them, he wished he was like that. Seth pushed on the door and sat down next to his bag.

Dean closed the door and watches as Seth went through his bag. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Replied Seth still going through his bag.

Dean locked the door and walked over to Seth, grabbing the bag from him and sat it down on the floor. "Come on don't be like, what's going on?"

Seth sighed and sat back. "People keep talking about me, about us and how what we do is shameful and wrong. I know you keep telling me to ignore them but it's kind of hard when their doing it right in front of you."

Dean sat next to Seth and took his hand. "They just need to learn how to mind their own business and stay out of our lives. Besides it doesn't matter what they say, it's always going to be you and me." Leaning in closer he gave Seth and quick kiss. " I love you."

Seth smiled. "I love you too." When Dean got up on and started to undress he looked down at his hands. "Hey, what do you think he's doing right now?"

Dean groaned because he already knew who Seth was talking about, he shrugged. "Probably riding off into the sunset with his nww girlfriend, like we I give a fuck anyway."

"So you don't miss him at all?" Asked Seth.

"No and I'm pretty sure we he's doing just fine without us." In only his boxers he walked back to Seth. " Come on let's go shower so we can get the hell out of here."

Seth nodded. "I'll meet you in there." When Dean walked into the we showers Seth pulled out his phone. Going through his contacts he stopped when he reached Roman's name. His finger hovered over the call button briefly. As much as he tired to hide it he missed the Samoan. Looking towards the showers he could hear Dean turning on the water. Shoving his phone back in his bag he stripped down and joined Dean in the showers.

**Outside the arena**

Seth was sitting on the trunk of the rent a car waiting for Dean. He was watching videos on his cell phone when he heard someone call his name. Looking up he saw Roman making his way over to him and he froze.

Hands in his pockets Roman stopped a few feet in front of Seth. "Hey, it's been a while."

"Yeah." Seth says lowering his phone.

"How have you guys been?" Roman asked.

'You left us so how the hell do you think we've been' Seth said in his head. "Good, how's Kelly?"

"She's good." Roman says after a moment of silence. "So I heard that you and Dean could be getting a tag team title shot soon."

"Yeah." Seth looked over Roman's shoulder and saw Dean heading their way so he hopped off ghe car. "Gotta go, it was nice seeing you."

Roman smiled. "You too."

Seth walked around the passengers side just as Dean unlocked the door. He glanced back at Roman once more before climbing into the car and waited for Dean.

"What don't you understand about leaving us the fuck alone." Dean snapped walking past him.

Roman sighed. "Come on Dean it's been weeks now and I'm worried about you guys, I just want to talk."

"Well we've heard everything you have to say and we're not in the mood to hear anymore of your fucking lies." Dean started to get in the car but stopped. "Oh congratulations, looks like you're finally getting what you've always wanted so I hope losing us was worth it."

Roman stood there as Dean drove away. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out his dog tags and ran his finger along the ingraving. 'Brothers for life.' He was pulled from his thoughts when someone touched his shoulder. Turning around he saw Kelly standing behind him. "Oh what's up Kelly?"

Kelly immediately knew something was wrong. " Are you okay, you look like you just lost your best friend."

"I'm alright." Replied Roman.

"Okay well a few of us are going to get something to eat since we have a few days to kill until Raw, do you want to join us?" Kelly asked hopefully.

Roman scanned the parking lot and saw Randy loading his bags into the trunk of his car. "You know I'm a little tired so I think I'm going to head back to the hotel." Picking up his bag he kissed her on the cheek and walked away. "I'll call you later!" He rushed over to Randy and yelled out his name before he closed the trunk. " Orton, give me a ride back to the hotel."

"Alright." Looking past Roman he saw Kelly still watching him. "What's up with her?"

Roman shrugged. " She wanted me to go out with her and a few others but I told her it's been a long night and I just want to sleep." He tossed his bag in the back and headed to the passengers side. " Come on let's go."

On the way back to the hotel Randy kept glancing at his frie friend, noticing that something was wrong. " What's going on with you man?"

"Nothing." Roman says, his eyes never leaving the view from outside his window.

"Come on I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong." When Randy didn't get an answer he winged it. "Is this about Kelly?" No response. " Then it must be about Dean and Seth, am I right?"

"I saw Seth and Dean when I was leaving the arena." Roman says looking down at his hands. "Seth seemed like he was happy but hesitant too see me when I was talking to him and when Dean showed up he made sure I knew exactly how he felt about me." He ran his hand over his face. "God I just miss them so much it's crazy."

"Look I know that this title shot means a lot to you but is it really worth losing the people you love." Randy says.

"What are you talking about?" Roman says. "You did the exact same thing a few years ago with Cody."

"And I've regretted it ever since." Randy says. "Cody was everything to me but I was young and didn't know what I had until I lost it, until I lost him. Yeah winning that wwe championship was the happiest day of my life but everyday after that was nothing but hell because I didn't have him there to celebrate with. Don't make the same mistake I did Roman."

Roman reached up and turned on the radio before looking back out the window.

**OooOooO**

After getting the keys to their room Dean followed Seth up too their room. "What was he talking about when I got there?"

Seth shrugged and dropped his bags. "Just asking how we were and how he heard about our title opportunity against the Rybaxel next Sunday. What did you tell him before you got in the car?"

"I just congratulated him on his title shot and told him that I hope losing us was worth it." Dean snapped. "He even had the nerve to say that he was worried about us but when I saw him backstage with Kelly and he had his tongue down her throat nothing else seemed to matter to him." Sighing he leans against the wall. "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

Seth walked over to Dean and stopped in front of him. Closing the gap between them he kissed him. Dean's arms went around his waist as the kiss got more heated. The two of them haden't done anything close to this since Roman left and they truly did miss each other. Dean pulled Seth's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor and when Seth did the same to him he started on his jeans. Moments later they were on the bed, legs and arms tangled together as if they were afraid the other would dissappear for good. Suddenly Dean broke away and stared down into Seth's brown eyes. Seth saw Dean's eyes start to water and before he knew it tears were running down his face. Dean was never one to show his emotional side so Seth was caught off guard by this but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him in closer to him while running his fingers through his messy hair. Dean buried his face in the crook of Seth's neck as more tears fell. The wall he put up weeks ago to hide how heartbroken he was slowly breaking down.

"I miss him." Dean says and its barely above a whisper but he knows Seth hears him.

"I know." Replied Seth. "I miss him too."

**OooOooO**


	3. Chapter 3: Out in public

**Saturday, the day before the PPV**

Ever since Dean broke down about his feelings towards Roman for leaving it left him feeling a lot better. Tomorrow was the PPV and he along with Seth were getting a shot at the tag team titles. It was around seven at night in Dallas Texas and the two of them were bored to death sitting in their hotel room. Dean was laying on the bed flipping through the tv channels while Seth laid next to him on his laptop.

Dropping the remote on the bed beside him Dean crawled over to Seth. "Sethie can we please go downstairs and do something. I'm tired of staying cooped up in our hotel room everywhere we go."

"Dean-" Seth starts.

"I told you that I could care less what other people think about us." Dean reached over and shut the laptop. "If you're not having fun or if you want to leave just say the word and we'll go, I promise."

"Alright fine."

**...**

Roman should be excited because tomorrow was the PPV and he was getting his shot but he wasn't. Dean and Seth still weren't talking to him and Kelly was being clingy. He had already had a few missed calls from her. He was sitting on the balcony he had outside his room playing with his dogtags when he heard Randy's voice calling his name, he didn't budge.

"Dude you've gotta stop moping around." Randy says stepping out. "It's been just about a month now."

"I can't focus on anything man." Roman says sitting up. "All I think about is them and it's driving me crazy."

"Then talk to them." Randy says leaning.

"They don't want anything to do with me man!" Roman yelled.

"And who's fault is that?" Randy says leaning on the rail. "You need to figure out what you want because you're not going to be here forever." Roman fell silent. "Look I'm going downstairs with a few of the guys, you should come. Maybe hanging out with the guys will take your mind off things." He patted Roman. "Come on I'm not taking no for an answer."

Roman smiled and got to his feet, putting the dogtags back around his neck. "Fine, I'm going to shower first."

Fifteen minutes later Roman found himself sitting at the bar downstairs in the hotel lobby. It felt good to be out of the room but he still couldn't stop thinking about Rollins and Ambrose. Seconds later he heard a familiar voice calling his name and turned to see Kelly weaving through the crowd towards him, causing him to frown. Faking a smile he turned towards her. "Hey Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Look who finally decided to come out of hiding." She says sitting down next to him. "You've been avoiding me Roman, is there something that I should know about?"

"Nothing I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow." Roman says which was partly true. "I've been working towards this since I got into this business and I have to win this. I've given up so much not to walk out champion."

Kelly frowned. "What kind of things have you given up?"

Roman was silent.

Kelly nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on Roman talk to me." Once again he was silent so she sat back. "Okay if you're not going to talk to me will you at least dance with me?"

'Anything to drop this conversation' Roman thought in his head. "Sure, better then sitting here after the asshat Randy ditched me." Taking Kelly's hand he followed her out to the middle of the floor where a few others were dancing. As he started dancing with her he scanned the room and spotted Randy talking to Cody on the other side of the bar. He couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. It was then that he saw his former partners Seth and Dean, he froze. They were sitting at the bar together and impossibly close. They seemed like they didn't have a care in the world. He soon found himself lost in his own thoughts, wondering what trying two of them were talking about.

**...**

"Dean everyone has been staring at us since we got here." Seth says looking over at him.

"So let them look, we don't have anything to be ashamed about." Replied Dean moving closer to Seth.

Seth shook his head. "How can you be so relaxed about this. We basically just made our relationship public and yet you just go on like nothing happened."

Dean smiled. "I told you, I have nothing to be ashamed about. I love you and I'm not afraid to admit that."

Seth returns the smile and turned around. His smile slowly fades when he locks eyes with Roman, arms wrapped around Kelly's slim waist. Quickly turning back around he wrapped his hands around his beer and that earned him a look from Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Replied Seth Still looking down at his beer.

Dean turned around and scanned the crowd of people and in the mist he saw Roman and Kelly dancing. He immediately frowned and when Roman locked eyes with him he flicked him off. "Fucking asshole." He looked back at Seth. "Hey?"

"How can he just pretend that nothing happened, that we don't mean anything." Seth says. His voice was low so no one would hear but loud enough for Dean to hear. "Dean, do you think they slept together yet?"

"I don't want to think about that Seth." Dean turned back around. He nudged Seth with his shoulder when he heard him sniff. "Hey come on don't do that." Seth reminds silent. "Do you want to go, all you have to do is say it and we will. Do you?" The two toined man nodded. "Alright then we'll go."

Seth nodded and got to his feet but when they turned to leave they came face to face with Kelly. He forced a smile. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey guys it's been a while." Kelly looked down at their hands that were intertwined together. "So it's true then, you two are in a relationship together."

"Yeah we are." Dean tightened he grip on Seth's hand. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I'm so happy for you guys." Kelly quickly says. "I've heard the rumours about it but never really believed the hype." She smiled when Roman made his way over to her. "Hey Rome." She grabbed his hand but frowned when she felt the tension between the three. "So what's the story of why you guys split up?"

Roman looked from Seth, who's head was down, to Dean, who just glared at him. "We just wanted different things." He noticed the flash of hurt that flicked across Dean's face before it turned back to anger.

"Are you guys ever going to reunite as the shield?" Kelly asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't think so, Seth and I have moved on. Good luck with your relationship Roman, hope she's all you've ever wanted."

Kelly frowned as the two of them left the bar. "What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know." Roman says. "I need some air, I'll call you later." He left Kelly before she should say anything. He ignored Randy who was calling his name and stepped outside the hotel. He sat down on the bottom steps and buried his face in his hands. Not long later someone sat next to him. He didn't budge because he already knew who it was.

Randy remained silent and stared straight ahead. "Roman you can't keep hiding who you are. I know the wwe title means everything to you but some things are just more important. Titles come and go but-"

"Randy I get what you're saying but can we just not talk about my personal life." Roman says cutting him off.

"Okay." Randy sighed and looked straight ahead.

"I think I'm just going to head back upstairs, I'll see you later." Roman got up and started to leave but Randy got up as well.

"I'll come with." Randy says. "Cody left already so I don't really feel like being around anyone else." He and Roman headed back inside. He looked towards the front desk and saw Dean talking to the woman behind it. Looking away he followed Randy to the elevator and headed up to their floor. When they stepped out Roman saw Seth sitting on the floor. "I'll be right back." He started to leave but Randy grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Are you sure that you should be doing this?" Randy says.

"Relax, I'm just going to speak." Roman left Randy and made his way down the hall to where Seth was.

Seth was busy watching videos on his phone when He heard footsteps approaching him. Assuming it was Dean he got and turned towards him, eyes never leaving his phone. "Hey did they give you the key?"

"Hey Seth." Roman says, hands in his pockets.

Seth's eyes shot up. "Oh hi."

"I know you probably don't want to see me but I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow. I know that you guys are going to kick ass."

Seth smiled a little. "Thanks." He chewed on his bottom lip. "So how's everything with Kelly going?"

Roman frowned. "Good."

Seth shifted on his feet, there's so much he wanted to ask him but he just didn't know where to start. Every time he would open his mouth to say something nothing would come out.

"It's not what you think Seth." Roman says as if reading his mind. "This whole thing with Kelly doesn't mean anything."

"Does she know that?" Seth suddenly says. "It's not right what you're doing to her Roman, what you're doing to us. I mean how can you just pretend that nothing happened, that Dean and I mean nothing to you. How can you just walk away from us."

"Seth I already told you-"

"I get it, you don't want to ruin your life by admitting to the world that you're in love with us, that you're gay." Seth says.

"Come on don't be like that." Roman reached out for Seth but he moved away. "Seth?"

"I think you should go." Seth says. "Please."

Roman sighed but backed away as Seth turned away from him. He walked back down the hallway to his room and went inside. Randy immediately looked up from the TV. He looked away and went to the bathroom, silently closing the door behind him.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4: Freak accident

**Chapter 4: Freak accident**

**The night of the paperview **

Dean didn't know what happened, one minute Seth was inches away from the tag team titles that hung above the ring and the next he was laying motionless on the floor, trainers surrounding him. He had turned away for one second to deal with Curtis when he heard the commotion. Seth was knocked off the latter by Ryback and ended up smacking his head on another latter that was on the floor, knocking him out. He was told by the ref to keep wrestling but he didn't, all he could focus on was Seth.

Rybaxel ended up retaining when Dean left the ring with Seth who was strechered out. He followed closely by as he was taken to the trainers room. From where he was he could hear Seth talking to the trainers. He followed them to the trainers room ad stood by as they looked over him. It was only the start of the paperview and it was already starting off bad. He was leaning against the wall nervously chewing on his his fingernails when he was told that Vince wanted to see him. He didn't want to leave Seth but one of the trainers assured him that Seth would be okay so he left.

Fifteen minutes later he was making his way back to the trainers room when he saw Roman heading his way. "Fuck off!" He growled before the Samoan could say anything.

Dean walked right pass him and Roman groaned. "Dean wait, I just want to know if Seth is okay." He grabbed his arm but Dean pushed him away.

"Don't pretend like you care about us." Dean says turning to face him, still walking backwards. "Why don't you go watch your girlfriend in her tag team match." Turning on his heels he quickly made his way back to Seth. When he got inside Seth was sitting up holding an ice pack the back of his head while a light was being shined into his eyes. "How's he doing?"

"He's good but he has a concussion and has to sit out for awhile." He says.

"Figured that." Dean says. "How long are we talking exactly?"

The trainer sighed. "Not sure but it could be up to three or four months."

"What the hell am I suppose to do for four months." Seth yelled.

"Calm down Seth, we'll figure something out." Dean says walking closer to Seth. "Now be honest with me, how do you feel?"

Seth gave him a small smile. "I have a killer headache and I'm tired but other then that I feel okay. Where did you go before?"

Dean scanned the room and saw the last trainer had left. He stepped closer to Seth, placing both his hands on his legs. "Vince wanted to see me, he was a little pissed off that I walked out on the match after you went down."

"I don't even remember what happened." Seth says. "One minute I'm inches away from the titles and then everything goes black, I'm so sorry. It's because of me that we lost the match."

"Don't apologize when you have nothing to apologize for." Dean pushed Seth's legs apart and wrapped his arms around him. "You were incredible out there and besides you'll always be a champion in my eyes."

Seth smiled and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"Well you gotta stay awake for a while, can you do that for me?" Dean says.

"I'll do anything for you." Seth's voice was low but he knew Dean had heard him.

"So we can't leave until the show is over." Dean says pulling back. "Do you want to hang out here or watch the rest of the show with the others?"

"Stay." Seth could feel himself drifting off again but a knock on the door woke him back up.

Dean reluctantly pulled away and headed for the door, frowning when it was Kelly. "What?"

"Hi, I just wanted to see if Seth was okay." Kelly says.

"Do you want to know or does he?" Letting go of the door he folded his arm over his chest.

"Just me, Roman has been avoiding me since yesterday and I don't know why." Replied Kelly.

Dean sighed. "He's fine, got a pretty nasty concussion and is going to be out a while but other then that he's okay." He pushed the door all the way open, allowing Kelly to see Seth.

Kelly's eyes went over to Seth but she stayed where she was. "Hey Seth, that was one wicked fall."

Seth smiled. "No kidding." He looked back to the TV.

Kelly returns the smile before looking back to Dean. "Rybaxel was down, you could have won that match Dean but you walked away, why?" Her voice low so Seth wouldn't hear.

Dean looked back to Seth. "Some things are just more important." His anger towards her had died down because it really wasn't her fault what happened between the shield. Roman was the one with all the lies and now he honestly felt sorry for her. "Nice win out there?"

Kelly smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad Seth is okay."

Dean nodded and watched her go before closing the door. He hopped on the table next to Seth and they resumed watching the rest of the paperview.

**...**

**Later that night**

Dean stared silently at the TV as he watched Roman celebrate winning the wwe world heavyweight championship. He remembered back in NXT, before their relationship began, when Roman had told him he would do anything to become wwe champion, no matter what it cost him. A small part of him was happy for the Samoan, a very small part. Using the remote to turn off the TV he looked to Seth who was learning on his shoulder, sleeping. He was so caught up in the main event he hadn't even noticed Seth fall asleep. "Hey wake up." He says gently shaking the two toined man. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Seth nodded and rubbed the back if his head. "My head still hurts."

"I know." Dean hopped off the table and helped Seth who was still a little loopy. "Just hold on to me." Together they headed out and made their way back to the hotel. After helping Seth shower and get dressed they laid in the bed together. Seth immediately fell asleep but Dean stayed awake, watching Seth as he slept. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault, that he had let Seth down. He looked towards the door when someone knocked on it. Slipping from under Seth he pulled on a pair of sweats and went to answer the door. He had a feeling who it was so when he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Roman. "It's seems as congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." Roman replied. "How's he doing?"

Dean looked back towards the bed where Seth was soundly asleep before stepping outside. "He seems okay, still has some headaches but he's...he's good." Rubbing his face he leanes against the wall.

"Dean-" Roman says reaching out for him.

"No." Dean says moving away. "That's not an invite to get all touchy feely."

"Right." Roman says stepping back. Suddenly his phone rang, he pulled it out but shoved it back when he saw who it was.

"Was that Kelly?" Roman avoided his eyes so he took that as a yes. "Kelly's a nice person and she doesn't deserve what you're doing to her. You have no idea what you're putting her through with this whole act of yours. You owe her the truth." Roman again remained silent so he gave up. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed. "I better get back inside."

Roman nodded. "Yeah Yeah, I understand um thanks for letting me know that he's okay."

Dean nodded before turning and going back inside. When he looked towards the bed Seth was still asleep, eyes scrunched together like he was in pain. Sighing he crossed the room and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kisses him before falling asleep shortly after.

**...**

Randy laid awake in his king size bed flipping through the TV. It was after midnight and he knew he should be asleep because of their early flight but he just couldn't get himself to close his eyes. His entire body was aching from the fatal fourway match. When Roman walked in He pushed mute and sat up. "Hey, is Seth okay?"

"Got a concussion but okay." Roman sat on the other bed. "The moment I saw him hit that latter I thought the worst."

Randy frowned. "What else is going with you?"

"I should feel happy that I won the title but I don't. All I can think about is Seth's and his accident." Running his fingers his hair he glanced over at the title sitting on top of his unopened suitcases. "You know after we started dating the three of us made a promise to eachother. We would never let any type of title come between us and that's exactly what happened."

"It's not as bad as you think, being out I mean." Randy says. "I've been out for a while now and I'm still considered the greatest wwe superstar of all time."

Roman smiled and looked up. "Says who?"

"Me." Randy says.

Roman shook his head and sat back. "But I'm not only worried about my career I'm worried about my family too."

"So was I but I learned not to live the life others want for me." Randy says. "If they're really your family then it shouldn't matter who you love. I was lucky enough that Cody gave me a second chance after everything that happened. I mean I've been in love with him since evolution and I'm not afraid to admit that now and you shouldn't be either."

"Yeah." Roman sighed and laid down on the bed, hands resting under his head He stared up at the ceiling. "Hey Randy?"

"Don't thank me unless you're going to do something about it."

Roman smiled. "Thank you."

**...**


	5. Chapter 5: First step in acceptance

**Chapter 5: First steps in acceptance**

**A/N I know Roman, The Usos and Rock are all cousins but there brothers in my story. The Rock will make some appearances a little later.**

**...**

**Thirty minutes before the start of Monday night raw.**

Roman was pacing back and forth in his locker room. His bags we're unpacked but he was still dressed in his street clothes. He knew he should change because he was kicking off raw as the new wwe world heavyweight champion but he couldn't focus on anything. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed and leans back against the wall. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he jumped. "What?"

"Hey, shows about to start so get dressed and get out there!" One of the officials yelled.

"Alright." Roman sighed and walked over to his bag to get his gear before starting to get dressed. As he was making his way to the front he spotted Kelly chatting with a few other divas. He walked over to her. "Hey Kelly can I talk to a second?"

"Sure." Kelly says as the others walked away. "I'm kinda surprised that you're talking to me when you've been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Kelly you didn't do anything, it's me." Roman says leaning against the wall. "It's not right what I'm doing to you and I think you should know the truth, about me."

Kelly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were right to be suspicious about the shield." Roman says. "We weren't just partners in the ring, we were in real life. I've been in a secret relationship with the two of them since we met in NXT." Hurt flashed across Kelly's face and he reached out to her. "I'm so sorry Kelly, you're amazing and I really do care about you but I'm in love with them."

Kelly smiled. "It's okay, I think a part of me always knew."

"I'm still a dick for what I did, I'm so sorry for leading you on like that." Roman says leaning back against the wall again. "You didn't deserve that."

Kelly shifted on her feet. "So is that why the shield broke up, because of me?"

"No my own personal problems was what broke us up. That night we broke up Colby saw us together backstage and freaked out. We then got in this huge fight and I basically chose my career over them. I walked away from our relationship because I was afraid of how it would affect my wrestling career, my relationship with my family and friends. Truth is letting them go has come to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"Well do you want to be with them?"

"Of course I do but I don't want...I don't know." Running his fingers through his hair he sighed.

"Well whatever you decide your secret is safe with me." Kelly say. "Thanks for telling me the truth though."

"Thanks for not hating me." Roman still felt bad but he also felt as if a small weight was lifted off his shoulders.

**...**

Seth sat on the bench as he watched Dean put on his wrestling gear. Dean had challenged Ryback to a match and he wanted nothing more then to be out there and in his corner but the concussion he suffered the day before prevented him from doing it. "I still don't think you should go out there alone. What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine." Dean says walking over to him.

"You don't know that." Seth says. "What if they purposely get disqualified just so they can double team you."

"Seth would you stop worrying so much." Dean says. "We both know that I can take whatever they dish out."

Seth smiled. "Mr invincible huh."

"You're damn right." Dean leans down and kisses Seth. "I want you to stay back here."

"Dean I don't think-" Seth starts.

"I mean it, one more head injury could put you out even longer or worse." Dean placed his hands on Seth's legs. "You have no idea what seeing you like that did to me and I can't do that again, please."

"Dean you know I can't just sit back here while you go out there alone." Seth says. "We're partners and if you're going out there I'm going with you. I promise that I won't do anything to further my injury."

Dean groaned but he knew that he could never say no to Seth. "Alright you can be in my corner."

**Later...**

Seth was sitting at the announce table doing commentary table talking about the match with Cole and JBL while Curtis was standing by the ring cheering Ryback on. When the match first started off it was completely fair. Axel didn't interfere in any way but he knew that would last long. During the commercial break Ryback ended up getting control of the match when Curtis knocked Dean off the top rope. He went to get up but Dean shot him a look and he sat back down. As the match went on Seth found it harder and harder to not interfere but when Curtis got into the ring and the two of them started beating down Dean something snapped inside him. Getting up he got into the ring and pulled Axel off of Dean. Suddenly arms were around his waist and he was hit hard with a German suplex. As soon as his head hit the mat pain shot through his entire body.

Dean saw Seth laying on the mat and jumped onto Ryback but Curtis was back up and they started the beat down again. As much as he tried he couldn't shield himself. Then a familiar sound starts ringing in his ear and the next thing he knew Roman was there, fending Rybaxel off and sending them running. The two of them locked eyes as the crowd started screaming like maniacs. Scanning the ring he saw Seth still down and holding his head so he crawled over to him. "What did I tell you?" With the help of Roman they took Seth backstage and to the trainers office.

Roman and Dean stood outside while Seth was once again being looked at. Vince was also in the room with him. Even though Dean's eyes were on the floor he could sense that he was being watched. Looking up he found Roman watching him. Just as he was about to say something Roman spoke first, voice low. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry for everything." Roman says. "I'm sorry that it took all this for me to realize how much I needed you and Seth, how much I love you. I never should have let you guys go."

"What changed?"

"I did and I'll do whatever it takes for a second chance." Roman says.

"I don't believe your words Ro. If you really want to be with us show me, show us." Dean says.

Vince came out of the room and looked between Roman and Dean. "Roman, follow me to my office."

Roman nodded and watched as Vince walked off before he looked back to Dean. "Will you let me know how he checkup went?"

"Yeah." Dean watched him go before heading inside the trainers room. Seth was sitting up on the table. "Seth Rollins I'm going to kill you, what the hell were you thinking out there?"

"Please don't yell." Replied Seth.

Dean sighed. "Seth-"

"I couldn't just sit there and watch while they jumped you." Seth says. "You would have did the same thing if it was the other way around."

Dean watched as the trainer watched them. "I'm sorry is there a reason why you're staring at us?"

"Dean." Seth says but the trainer apologies before leaving the room.

"Hey what did Vince say?"

"That if I get involved in another match he would send me home so I can recover better." Seth slowly got off the table. "Where did Roman go?" Dean didn't answer him and he could tell that something else was bothing him. "What is it?"

Dean walked over and leans against the wall next to him. "Roman told me some stuff and I'm just trying to process it all."

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Seth.

**...**

After talking with Vince, Roman headed back to his locker room. When he got there Jimmy and Jay were inside watching the show as it went on. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"I'm tired of sharing a locker room with the entire roster." Jimmy says. "How is it that you get your own private room?"

"Because I'm just that good." Roman closed the door and leans against it. "I'm actually glad that you guys are here because there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Jay sat up on the bench. "You finally sealed the deal with Kelly?"

"No I'm gay." Roman quickly says.

Jimmy's face fell a little. "Your what, Since when?"

"Well I think I've always known but I really didn't start doing anything until NXT, until I met Dean and Seth" Roman says.

"So you've been in a three-way relationship for years now." Jay says. "How come you never said anything?"

"Because it's not something you just...I don't know." Sighing he pulled his hair up in a bun. "I didn't want it to affect my career and my relationship with my family so I never said anything."

"So what changed?" Jay says. "I mean why are you deciding to come out now?"

"Because I let my fears take over and it ruined my relationship." Roman says. "I just want my boys back man."

"Well you know that no matter what you're our bother and we love you." Jimmy says.

Roman smiled. "Thanks man."

"So have you told D or the rest of the family yet." Asked Jimmy.

Roman shook his head. "Just you two, how do you think they will take it?"

"It will be hard on them, especially dad but you have nothing to worry about. We're all family and it will stay that way." Replied Jimmy.

"I hope your right." Replied Dean.

**...**

Seth was so glad to be at the hotel. His head was pounding and he just wanted to sleep but it came hard. He decided to go for a walk so he got dressed and left the room. He went down to the main lobby and to the pool room. Glad it was empty he rolled his pants up and put his legs in the water. About five minutes later he heard a female voice call his name. Looking back he saw Kelly heading over to him. "Hey Kelly."

"I thought that was you." Kelly sat next to him. "I heard Vince tore you a new one for getting involved."

"Not really."

"I'm sorry Seth." Kelly says.

Seth frowned. "For what?"

"If I had known about you, Dean and Roman I would have never started anything with him."

"Me, Dean and...what are you talking about?"

"It's okay I didn't tell anyone." Kelly says. "He told me everything earlier today."

"I didn't know that." Seth says looking down. Suddenly his phone started vibrating and he pulled it out. Dean's name was flashing on the screen. "That's Dean, I better head back upstairs, Thanks Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Your welcome."

**...**


	6. Chapter 6: Earning your trust back

**Chapter 6: Earning your trust back**

Seth was making his way back up to his room when he spotted Roman sitting alone in the waiting room area on his phone. He thought about going over and speaking to him but decided not too. Instead he headed to the elevator and up to the room he shared with Dean who was putting on his shoes when he got there. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go and look for you." Dean says dropping his shoes. "Where did you go?"

"Just for a walk." Seth says walking past him. "My head was hurting and I thought if I walked a while it would help but it didn't. If anything it only made it worse." He walked over and started going through his bags. "Where did you put the aspirin?"

"In the side pocket." Replied Dean. He followed Seth to the bathroom and leans against the door while Seth takes the aspirin.

Once Seth was done he sat on the toilet and looked up at Dean. "So I heard that Roman told Kelly about us."

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah and who did you hear that from?"

"Kelly." Seth says. "I saw her on my little walk and she told me. She even apologized to me for coming between us." He watched Dean closely tried to read his face. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Dean says. "I told him to show me that he's truly changed and wanted to be with us."

"Well this is a start, don't you think?" Seth says. He frowned when Dean walked away from him. "Hey." He grabbed his hand. "Don't do that, I hate it when you shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out Seth." Dean says turning to face him. "With everything that happened I'm just trying to figure out how I can trust him again, if I can trust him again." Sitting on the bed he ran his hands over his face. "Can we just talk about this tomorrow because I'm tired."

Seth sighed and sat next to him. "Okay, I love you."

Dean leans over and kisses Seth. "I know and I love you too."

**...**

**The following night**

**Before the taping of smackdown **

Seth found himself once again watching Dean as he got dressed in his wrestling gear. As a result interfere the night before Dean now had a match against Rybaxel and if he couldn't find a partner it would be a 2-on-1 handicap match. To make matter worse Seth was banned from ringside courtesy of Vince. "So you weren't able to find a partner?"

"No I wasn't." Dean says. "Because theses homophobic assholes don't want to work with me now that I'm out and the ones who did Vince shot them down. Saying that it was bad for business for me to wrestle c and d class superstars, old prick."

Seth nodded. "So you're just going to go out alone."

"I don't have a choice here." Dean says. "I gotta go, we're kicking off the show."

Seth got up. "Wait, what about the situation with Roman?"

Dean paused, hand on the door knob. "We'll talk after my match okay." He turned and left the room, other superstars and staff eyed him. He was standing by the entrance ramp waiting for his music to start. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Roman the night before. His emotions were all over the place and he honestly didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He was pulled from his thoughts when his music started, getting into character he made his way down the ramp. Inside the ring he stood in the corner as Rybaxel made their way down. He was starting things off with Axel but just before the ref was about to ring the bell Roman's music started playing. The entire arena started screaming and he looked up in the stands to find Roman making his way down.

Roman's eyed Dean as he hopped the barrier and got into the ring.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean when Roman stepped up to him.

"I thought you could use a partner." Roman says.

Thirty minutes later Dean and Roman were getting their arms raised in victory. Dean couldn't help but smile, teaming with Roman brought back so many memories. It felt good to wrestle with him again. When they got backstage Dean was still smiling from ear to ear. "Man we kicked ass out there."

"I know." Replied Roman. "It felt just like we were the shield again, the only thing missing was Seth. How is he doing by the way because you never told me last night."

Dean frowned, his conversation with Seth coming back to him. "He's good...um I better go."

"Wait." Roman's hand shot out and grabbed Dean's arm. "I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"If it's about Kelly you don't have to." Dean says. "Kelly told Seth everything last night and he told me."

"I know you'll probably never forgive me but I am sorry." Roman says. "I told Kelly...Jimmy...Jay and I plan on telling the rest of my family. I just want us three to be together again." He took Dean's other hand and stepped closer to him. "Please just give me another chance."

"Rome I don't think we should be doing this out here." Dean says. "I mean someone might-" He was cut off by Roman's lips on his own. He wanted to push the larger male away but instead found himself melting into the kiss. In that moment he realized how much he really did miss the Samoan. After what felt like an eternity Dean pulled away, hands resting on Roman's chest. Silently he moved out of his arms and walked away. He could still feel Roman's lip on him. When he got to the locker room he shared with Seth he found him laying on the couch watching the show. Seth immediately perked up when they looked eyes and he knew what the reason for it was. He remained silent but went over and sat next to Seth. "Do you think Roman is serious about wanting another chance? Do you really think he's ready for a public relationship?"

"You never know when you're ready for something that big but he's trying." Seth says. "He's trying to make things right with us and I think we should hear him out."

"Turns out Kelly wasn't the only person he told, Jimmy and Jay know too." Dean sighed. "Seth...Roman kissed me after we got backstage. I didn't push him away instead I kissed him back, I'm so sorry."

Seth smiled. "You don't have to apologize for that." Reaching over he took Dean's hand. "What we all need to do is just sit down and talk to eachother."

Dean nodded. "Okay but Vince wanted to see me so I'll just meet you back at the hotel."

**Later that night...**

**At the hotel**

Randy entered the room he was sharing with Roman for the night and found him laying on the bed on his laptop. "Hey, why didn't you tell me that you made up with Seth and Dean?"

"What are you talking about?" Roman says closing his laptop.

"Dude you haven't heard." Randy sat the bag on the spare bed. "Someone apparently saw you and Dean kissing and spread the word."

Roman sighed. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You don't seem upset about this." Randy says.

"I'm not, I'd rather be out and happy with the people I love then spend the rest of my life alone and afraid to be myself." Roman sighed. "If someone has a problem with that they can just kiss my ass."

Randy sat on the bed. "Your tag team match with Dean is now the number one trend around the world." Randy says. "I mean is it official, are the three of you back together or not."

"I don't know." Replied Roman. "The ball is pretty much in their court now."

"Well I hope everything works out." Says Randy. "And I think the shield coming back together will be good for business."

**...**

When Dean got back to the hotel Seth was asleep. His conversation with Vince was still fresh on his mind. Kicking off his shoes he removed his shoes and laid down, completely exhausted.

"So what did Vince want to talk about?"

Dean looked down to find Seth staring up at him. "Hey?"

"I was going to wait up for you but I fell asleep." Seth stretched out before sitting up. He winced slightly and rubbed his head. "So what's going on?"

Dean sighed and looked down. "You know there's a battle royal this Monday for the U.S title. Well Vince thought it would be a good idea if I be in it. I told him that it would be pointless because once you're cleared we'd go back to being partners but he didn't think it was best for business."

Seth looked down. "What else?" Dean remained silent. "Dean?"

"He said that even in the shield you were the weaker one." Dean says. "Said that you don't have the talent, power and voice that me and Roman have. You'd spend the rest of your career as a mid-card superstar. Fucking asshole doesn't know talent if it punched in the face." Looking over at Seth he frowned. "Hey."

"Maybe he's right." Seth says. He moved to get off the bed but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto his lap.

"Don't be stupid." Dean says. "You became the first NXT champion, multiple tag team champion. Ever night you're in that ring you give one hundred percent. You a badass wrestler and one day you're going to be wwe champion. Don't let that asshole or anyone else tell you otherwise, you hear me."

"I hear you." Seth says. "But there's no timetable for my return and I don't want you to fall down the list. I want you to be in the battle royal this Monday. Just forget about Rybaxel, okay."

Dean remained silent.

"Dean?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Fine but when you do come back-"

"I know I know." Seth replied getting up.

**...**

It was now around three and Roman was still awake. He couldn't stop thinking about his former partners. Finally having enough he got up, got dressed and left the room. He made his way to Seth and Roman's room but couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone but just as he was about to do anything the door opened and Dean appeared. "Hey."

"Hey I thought I heard someone out here." Dean says. "It's almost three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just...I couldn't sleep."

Dean folded his arms. "Well to be honest Seth and I can't sleep either."

"Who's at door?" Seth yelled.

Dean unfolded his arms and stepped to the side. "Do you want to come in, maybe we can talk?"

"Yeah." Roman says a little to quickly. Pushing himself off the wall he stepped into the room. Seth was sitting up on the bed and when the two-toined man looked up at him he smiled. "Hey Seth."

Seth returns the smile. "Hey Rome."

**...**


End file.
